one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Neimoidian Sparks
Neimoidian Sparks, nicknamed "Neemo," is the pen name of a famous and prolific Rodian romance novelist, Leenik's favorite author, and later a somewhat reluctant member of the Mynock's crew. His real name is Mendo Farr, though only Tamlin knows. Biography Neemo's romance books are apolitical but fans have been find rebellious inspiration in them, leading the Empire to try and capture or kill Neemo. Neemo was contacted by the Kaiburr Crystals to meet with them, so that the band could keep him safe. In the confusion of the Empire sting at the KC concert in the Mandalore Arc, Neemo left planet with the Mynock crew instead of with the Kaiburr Crystals (Leenik was instrumental in the crew making sure to save the author). Neemo currently lives with the Mynock crew, and hopes that Tamlin will begin to call him "uncle." Initially a timid character, Neemo shows signs of hardening after killing someone for the first time. On Phindar, Neemo had a side adventure with Tamlin detailed in Sidequest episodes one to four, wherein the two became private eyes and solved a case. Books * Dusk on an Alien WorldEpisode Four (about forgetting the one that you love because of space Alzheimer's) * An unnamed pirate romance novelEpisode Five (Being read by Pliff) * Love Under the SunsEpisode Seven * Under the Cover of EveningEpisode Nine * Jawa & Julia alt. Nabule & NabuliaEpisode Eighteen (The book that got Leenik into cooking. Johnny wasn't happy with the book name and was supposed to come up with a better title.) * Growing Up Gamorrean * Rose of Coruscant * Intercepting My Heart * The Datapad (Windy Starkiller's favorite book)Episode Twenty Seven * The Lovely Proposition Episode Thirty Six (possibly Daniel Dynamite and the Lovely Proposition. Neemo is crying so it's difficult to tell if Kat says "and" or "in") * Love on an Alien World ''Sidequest Episode One(the sequel to ''Dusk on an Alien World) * Walk on a Kashyyykian Beach * Shatter City Hearts (A Dan Danger detective novel with strong sexual themes) * Double Crossed on Dantooine (Notable for the lack of sexual content) * Revenge on RylothFlashback Episode Seven * The Whispering Sadness (Zevowc's favorite book. Written while "very much" on spice.) * Tommy Knockers (Like The Whispering Sadness, written while "very much" on spice.) * The Darkest DinerSidequest Episode Twoanthology (a series of 12 novels about diners, each darker than the last) * Desert in the Devil (one of the "locked" books that Leenik will not read to Tamlin, notable for the sad ending) * Jedi Noon * Jedi Nights ''(these two are the only books that were not researched, due to lack of available Jedi) * ''The Droids of Dathomir ''series. (The protagonist, B12, is given a restraining bolt in book 3. B12 shuts down the vital systems of a Star Destroyer so the ship can feel love in book 6. The series is still ongoing) * ''Restrain My Heart ''(Book 4 of the ''Droids of Dathomir series) * Overlooked on Otoh GungaFlashback Episode Eight(A novella about unrequited Gungan who falls in love with a Nabooian surface dweller) * Kamino Kung FuSidequest Episode Three * Aggravated on Alderaan * Five-year-old Kids ''(an 8-book series, very well recieved)Campaign:Episode Eighty One Twitter Novel Title Suggestions Submitted under several different hashtags (#NemoidianSparksNovelTitles #NemodianSparksNovelTitles, #NeimoidianSparksNovelTitles #NeimodianSparksBookTitles), Campaign fans love to tweet their suggestions to @OneshotRPG. * ''Lust Over Sallust * A Farewell To Arms (#sorry leenik) * Veil Of The Chic Sheikh Of Kashyyyk * Windu You Decide To Love * Sith And Sensibility (by Jane Bothan) * Defel Do It In the Dark * Message In A Bothan * Nights In Rodia * Hutt And Steamy Between the Sheets * The Heart Of The Hutt * I've Got a Good Feeling About This * The Knight In The Sith Kimono * Forever Dathomir Amber '' * ''Taming The Nightsister * The Cupid Clone Trooper Who Loved Me * Bounty Of My Heart * Parsecs Of Passion * Love In A Time Of Rebellion * Love In a Time Of Coomb Spores * The Life Day Bride * Fifty Shades Of Green * The Head Says Geonosis But the Heart Says Byss * Seductress Of Sullust * Tatooinian Dreamers * Heating Up Hoth * Mettle Of The Mandalore * Yearning On Yavin IV * Wind Over The Wampas * Moon Over Mandalore * Love Across Lightyears * A Passion For Jizz * Blue Is The Warmest Color * The Notepad * The Clipboard (about the (thinly veiled) Mynock) * The Fault In Our Star Wars * A Spacewalk To Remember * Performing The Herglic Maneuver * Some Like It Hutt * Blind Love On Miraluka * Love In The Time Of Corellia * Wooed In The Jundland Wastes * Ewok To Remember * Clone War And Peace * Never Tell Me The Odds Of Romance * Solo Is The Loneliest Number * A Room Of One's Clone * A Lightsaber In August * The Invisible Gand * Jane Airspeeder * Robinson Cruiser * Qui Gon Sin * Crymorah & Punishment * Old Man And The GalaxSea * Rogue Five, Standing By * Trilogy: Tython Days, Korriban Nights,Coruscant Dawn * Trilogy: House Of The Rising Black Sun, Burnt By The Black Sun, Empire Of The Black Sun * Wookiee 4 Love In Alderaan Places * From The Bumper Of A Skiff * Lovelorn In The Dune Sea * The Rains Of Kamino * The Jedi Jokester * Accused On Jakku * War on Wookiee Worlds Esk Leth James While Neemo's books contain both sex and violence, they are not actually very explicit. For explicit stories, he writes under the pseudonym Esk Leth JamesJohnny's Tweet. (Though the name was given by Johnny O'Mara, since it has not appeared on the podcast, it is not #Kanan.) Esk novels: * Dark Side of the Wookie * Fifty Shades of Grey Jedi References